Neiro KameXJin
by Sora-angel-of-night995
Summary: Kame has to deal with loosing his Jin. Jin is gone. The words sting like 1,000,000 daggers to his weakened heart. RATED M! ONE SHOT Song FIC


Title: NEIO  
Pairing: Akame  
Rating: M

_**I try to look good out of fear, I wasn't able to speak here, I could laugh, because you were here…**_

Kame sat alone, on the living room couch with his tears falling and his eyes glued on the doorway. His heart was aching and his eyes filled with fear. Flashes of only a day ago flooded his confused mind. They were happy, holding Yume, their daughter, laughing and playing with her. They were like that, a great family of three. Kame didn't know why it suddenly shifted…his mind was lost. He hadn't let his eyes leave the door since his lover had left through them.

_"Kame…promise me, if I do not return, stay alive and care for Yume without me" the older man had asked and Kame's tears were unstoppable. "Jin! No! Just tell me you'll come home!" He cried and his lover just kissed him and looked at the ground. Kame could feel his heart breaking and he lay there, watching his lover walk away, it possible last time they were together and the cold rain poured down on his skin, making him ice cold and he had gone to drop Yume off with Hana for a bit, telling his other daughter that he just needed to be alone._

He walked home slowly, his feet dragging and rain soaking him even further. His tears were long done falling and he sang the song that was theirs to himself as he walked. A teenage boy rode by on a skate board, knocking Kame onto the cold wet ground and he landed into a puddle but he didn't care. He lay there, feeling nothing at all, he needed Jin. Once he got back to the house he went inside, stripped naked and went up to the bedroom where he started remembering their first experience of love.

_**Our story started here, under this roof, sharing it until now**_

"_Jin…I'm falling in love with you…" Kame said only about a month ago and Jin shook his head. "You don't. You love Ueda" Jin said as a fast reply and Kame looked up at Jin. The mood between them changed quickly between them though, Jin suggesting maybe they play truth-and-dare and of course Kame only agreed. They stripped and teased, had fun as best friends should until the kiss. That was the start, the start of the love between them._

He lay on the bed and once again the tears fell down his cheeks and he embraced Jin's pillow that was covered in his scent. Sweat, his natural scent and the faint smell of their love making. He whimpered and buried his face in it and cried harder, he needed Jin. "Please promise me you'll come home!" he whimpered and shook his head. He was over reacting right? Jin would come home; he had nothing to worry about. Of course Jin would. He wasn't going to get killed. Kame was just paranoid.

"_Jin! He's crazy. Don't go after him, he could kill you!" Kame pleaded and Jin shook his head. "Any man that is hurting you needs to suffer the way he made you suffer" jin said as he pulled his lover to his chest and caressed the skin of his smooth, flawless back. "Kazu, I love you so much…"jin whispered and kissed his lover's forehead, his lips lingering on the skin and Kame felt relaxed for even this short moment in time, he knew everything would be alright. _

_**In this light, I can also feel your kindness, Even when that much time flows, let's return to the place where you play NEIRO**_

_The room was dark and smelt heavily of their love making and Kame was panting, as was Jin. Kame had his head to Jin's chest and even though it was dark, Jin continued to gently rub his hands all over Kame's soft skin. "I love you" Jin whispered and Kame giggled a very girly trait he had. He kissed over Jin's pounding heart, another thing he did often. Kame cuddled close and couldn't think of a better place to be. He was happy, content and he couldn't think of any future without his BakaBunny. He closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_**In a lonely and swaying night, I always want to see you, because I want your smile, so get well.**_

Kame had a fever, the panic and fear making him sick inside and out. His body was needy of his lover's touch but he was alone in the large house, the silence was killing him. So he got off the bed, dizzy though he was, he turned on the radio and played NEIRO played, the soft melody relaxing him and he pretended Jin was there, swaying to the song in slow dance. He hummed softly and closed his eyes, really feeling that Jin was with him and for the first time in hours, he smiled and lets his body imagine his lover was right there, holding his thin body close.

_**The most important thing in this world, Is to live on this moment, Guided**_

He lay back on the bed, his heart pounding and he slid his fingertips all over himself, as if it was Jin doing so to him. The gentle touches didn't feel the same but it was still turning him on very much. His member was erect and he softly whimpered out the name, "Jinshi..." he whined and wrapped his hand around his cock as he cried out his lover's name once more.

_**In this light, I can also feel your kindness, Even though we might get lost again one day, Let's return to the place where you play NEIRO.**_

His cries of pleasure rang through the silent house as his hand moved up and down harder yet still soft and teasing, trying to copy Jin more than he was used to. He bit his lip and his body began to sweat. "jin!" he cried and his muscles tensed up and his dick started to leak precum and he bit his lip harder, his head tilting to the side and hidden in the jin scented pillow as his hand went faster and he screamed out and stars danced before his closed eyes as he came, his hips jerking upwards and his cries becoming screams.

_**Even if you're with someone doesn't understand you, I can hear your sound, we met for the first time here, I still remember**_

"_jin…im so shy…" the young Kame said and giggled, hiding behind his best friend as they got ready for their first live. Jin smiled and patted Kame's head like a puppy and he couldn't help but giggle again. "jin~" the teen giggled. The platform rose and they were set up in front of all the fans that screamed._

_**At the corner of this wide world, Meeting you was a miracle, Even if we get hurt and disappear, let's return to the place, our NEIRO, forever**_

"Jin…lets be together, forever, no matter what happens" he giggled and smiled soft, rubbing their noses together. His heart was racing as was Jin's and they both exchanged forever vows. Kame couldn't feel butterflies in his tummy any stronger and he kissed his lover passionately, feelings between them so strong nothing could break the bond. Kame felt it in his entire body; nothing would take this love from him. "Aishiteru jin" he whispered and they shared another round of sweet kisses.

_**In this light, I can also feel your kindness, even when that much time flows. Let's return to the place, our NEIRO, Let's return to the place where you play NEIRO**_

Kame was exhausted, his body covered in sweat and cum and cuddles to the pillow and kissed it softly, smiling at the memory that jin had his necklace on. "Come home soon" he whispered and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. "I love you jin…forever and always…"


End file.
